Gregor and the Prophecy of Darkness
by keef12
Summary: The world has changed when war strikes the overland. When Gregor, broken and defeated, gets contacted by old friends and brought down to the underland, they discover he's in another Prophecy and his overlander friend is to help him save the underland from a new threat.


**Prologue**

Ripred walked down the corridors of Regalia's palace towards the royal chambers. He was to grab the queen for a meeting with the council. After the war he spent much time in Regalia. A council was formed with a couple representatives of each species. As king of the gnawers he must attend these meetings.

He arrived at the queen's chambers and heard crying through the curtain. He walked in to see Luxa on the couch in tears. "Oh, what's wrong?" Ripred sneered. Figuring she would just ignore him as always and not tell him what bothers her, but she managed to surprise him.

"I-I-It's Gr-Gregor." Luxa let out in between sobs. Ripred cocked his head curiously, he had kept tabs on Gregor, but lately he has been too busy. He hasn't sent out a little rat scout in about 9 months and it's been about 3 years since he left. 'What could have happened?' he thought.

Almost like Luxa read his mind she took a deep breath and said "I've been writing him, ever since he left. But with the expansions we've been making with the city and all the council meetings, I haven't had time to write him lately." She took a few more deep breaths, regaining some of her former composer. "I sent a letter up to be reported that the gateway to his home collapsed. I investigated but found nothing but stone and metal in the gateway. I fear he's dead." She stated with a brand new wave of tears.

Ripred froze in place. He couldn't accept it, and he felt his rager side slightly boiling up. "No, he can't be dead." Ripred whispered lightly. He had come to like the warrior. He treated Gregor like a son, although he would never admit it. He swept out of the room at a run.

Ripred met with a little rat and sent him to check on Gregor. It's been an hour now when he hears the tapping of rat claws on the floor. He responds to a series of squeaks and then runs back to Luxa. When he went in her room, he found her asleep where he left her. He gently woke her and she responded angrily "What the hell do you want?"

* * *

Ripred snickered. "Well, if you really must know, just to tell you your _boyfriend _is actually alive." Ripred said in his usual mocking tone.

"What?" was all Luxa could manage to say.

Ripred smirked seeing a light blink back into existence in Luxa's eyes. "I sent a little rat up and he found him, I plan to visit him to find out what happened."

"I'm coming with you." Luxa demanded.

"No." Ripred stated firmly. "From what the rat said the overland is falling apart."

"So, I've been in dangerous situations before." Luxa replied her stubbornness showing.

"Luxa you can't come. The overland has weapons like none down here, they can kill you with just a move of a finger." Ripred said and with this left for the gateway over the waterway.

* * *

When Ripred reached the gateway he had another little rat find Gregor's exact location. Shortly before the rat came back he smelled someone behind him walking towards him. "I thought I told you not to come." Ripred said as Luxa came close.

"Haven't you learned by now I'm not good at taking orders?" Luxa responded with a smirk.

"That wasn't an order pup, it was advice. I wouldn't go up unless I had to." Ripred said showing his rare caring side.

"And what makes you have to?" Luxa replied angrily.

"Our boy is in more trouble than you think." Ripred said sadly. "You really shouldn't come."

"What if Gregor needs me!" Luxa nearly screamed.

Ripred sighed. It's not often he gets defeated, but this is a battle that can't be won. Just then the rat came back. Telling him he found Gregor and was ready to lead them to him. "Hop on my back, we must not be seen." Ripred said. When Luxa climbed on he pulled a large cloak over him and her and they were off.

They were close to where the rat saw Gregor, when Ripred heard fighting. He climbed onto a roof and what he saw shocked him.


End file.
